Someday
by charliespike18
Summary: 'Somewhere, someday. I will see you again. It could be a Saturday ten years from now or a Friday when I'm old and grey and about to die or, on the other hand, it could be tomorrow.' Izzie muses about whether she will ever see Alex again. Izzie/Alex Alex/Jo


_**A/N I'm English so I apologise in advance I don't American-ise things. :) Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Title: Someday**_

_**Main Pairing: Alex/Izzie**_

_**Other Pairings (Mention or otherwise): Alex/Jo**_

_**Rating/Warning: K+**_

_**Summary: 'Somewhere, someday. I will see you again. It could be a Saturday ten years from now or a Friday when I'm old and grey and about to die or, on the other hand, it could be tomorrow.' Izzie muses about whether she will ever see Alex again. Izzie/Alex Alex/Jo**_

Somewhere, someday. I will see you again. It could be a Saturday ten years from now or a Friday when I'm old and grey and about to die or, on the other hand, it could be tomorrow. You could be sitting in a coffee shop I just happen to walk passed, tucked up in a corner reading a book. Or you might be walking through a busy street and for half a second I won't believe it's you – having had too many half a seconds where I'd thought it was you before. You could be sitting in a restaurant I'm in and I'd recognise your voice from half way across the room. You could be laughing in the rain with a woman who's now your wife and I could walk passed and try and pretend it's okay that you're happy.

But one day, there you'll be, smiling or laughing or reading a book. I might say 'hi' and you could say 'hi' too and we'd leave it at that, with you going back to your book or something. Or maybe I would say 'hi' and we'd talk for hours and forget that anything thing in the past ever really happened and then we'd go home and fall in love all over again. Or you could be with your wife and this time when I say 'hi' you'll pretend, just for a moment that you don't know who I am. So I'll introduce myself and you'd put on that face of half-remembrance and say 'hi' back – your wife might even introduce herself too. And then, as you walk away I'd hear her ask who I was and you'd say, looking back at me for a moment, 'no one important'

I don't doubt that you've moved on, why wouldn't you? I bet she's pretty and beautiful; she's probably got your sense of humour too. You love her like the world I assume, if there is someone. I just hope I don't know her. It makes it worse somehow. I don't get a say, I know but hey, that doesn't stop me wondering. I've tried too; I've tried so freaking hard. And it's worked just about - I don't see you face where ever I go anymore. But your still there, in my dreams, right at the back of my mind. Ready to surface when I'm least expecting it.

I know it's my fault, of course I know, that it's because of me you're not here right now. If I hadn't blamed you for something that you couldn't've changed none of this would be happening. You're probably happy, so the idea that we'd still could be together might never cross your mind. You've almost certainly found someone so much better than me, someone so much more deserving of your love. I am happy, it doesn't really sound like it - does it? - but I am. I have a good job and I know good people. I have people who love me and people that I love. And yet I am spending my time thinking about hypothetical meetings I could possibly have with you.

It's doing me no good; nothing will come of just simply thinking about it. Maybe I should just get on a plane and fly to Seattle and just see you. I've nearly done that so many times in the past - when I've woken up in the on-call room where I work and even though I was half way across the country in another hospital I've been tempted. I've woken in the middle of the night and just missed you being there. Once in a while, I realise that the silence is so loud and I just wish I could be in a house full of people one more time. But I've never actually done it, never even looked up when I could travel from because that was my past and this, here, in this place is my future.

I hope I will see you again, just one more time. Because it hurts to think that I'll go the rest of my life without seeing you again. So I'll wait until that day when you'll have your head in a book or you're just walking along. Because I will see you.

Someday, Somewhere.


End file.
